<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Million Ways The World Ends [Podfic] by quoththegayven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314761">The Million Ways The World Ends [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven'>quoththegayven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soft Apocalypse, can u tell all i want to do is cook with my gf when quarantine ends, cannot believe i had to invent that tag, gotta do everything my damn self</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Million Ways The World Ends" by SyllableFromSound.</p><p>
  <em>"It was like before, when they worked in near-silence and with barely more light than the blue stovetop flame, so as not to wake up anyone else. It might as well have been just the same. Except it wasn't, actually. They'd been in the small kitchen for twenty minutes now, the longest they'd stayed in such a close proximity in weeks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world is ending, again. Dani and Aubrey decide to make pancakes about it. (Just some quiet pre-Amnesty finale hurt/comfort because we deserved it. Gift for @space-unicron on tumblr!)</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani/Aubrey Little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Million Ways The World Ends [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565994">The Million Ways The World Ends</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllableFromSound/pseuds/SyllableFromSound">SyllableFromSound</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 18:42</p><p><strong> File Size:</strong> 16.5 MB</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you thank you (again) to the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllableFromSound">SyllableFromSound</a> for giving me permission to read this story! After I finally finished Amnesty the other week, I knew exactly where to look for that quality content to record. Please check out Syllable's other work - her writing is so beautiful - and, if you liked this, consider listening to me read a Hurloane story of hers, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034735">We Do Have Reputations</a>!</p><p>Many thanks also to Griffin McElroy for making his original TAZ music available to the fans on BandCamp. This podfic features, appropriately, "Aubrey and Dani" from Amnesty's second album, <em>Radio Quiet</em>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>